Schizophrénie
by TheGreatAndBeautifulMe
Summary: Quand l'auteure et sa brune meilleure amie deviennent schizophrène. /petit OS sans prétention écrit en collaboration avec Goenji Sorahono, voici un petit aperçu de ma connerite aigüe/


_Disclaimer : à part ma chère et tendre professeur d'histoire-géographie(_ **dédicace à Mme Adami** _), Ne', Eileen, Lila, Everylinne et Sorahono, tout m'appartient._

 **Note de l'auteur :** c'est un "crossover" de Metal Fight Beyblade, Inazuma Eleven, Harry Potter, Professeur Laiton, Fullmetal Alchemist, et de la vraie vie mais le site y voulait pas que je mettes plus que deux univers... ahem. Lucie, c'est bibi et les paroles en italique sont pensées. Bref, bonne lecture mes sushi adorés ! ( **arrêter de donner des surnoms bizarres aux gens, résolution à re-travailler** )

* * *

 _ **Mardi matin, première heure de cours. Salle 200, Histoire-Géo.**_

 **Prof -** Vous notez : Chapitre I, l'Âge Industriel.

 **Lucie** **-** _On se fait chier..._

 **Aleenor -** _J'approuve !_

 **Lucie -** Quoi ?!

 **Prof -** L'Âge Industriel, écoutes un peu Lucie !

 **Lucie -** Oui, excusez-moi...

 **Aleenor -** _Victime !_

 **Lucie -** _Mais t'es qui toi ?_

 **Aleenor -** _Aleenor Maybel B Dusky._

 **Lucie -** _Aleenor comme ma OC dans Harry Potter ? Tu te fous de moi ?_

 **Aleenor -** _Mais non, c'est moi._

 **Lucie -** _Je suis folle..._

 **Katlyn -** _Bienvenue au club, Lulu-chan_ ~.

 **Lucie -** _Dis-moi pas que c'est pas vrai... Katlyn Skythinker de FMA ?_

 **Katlyn -** _En personne !_

 **Fuukayuki -** _Yo !_

 **Lyna -** _Me laissez pas derrière !_

 **Lucie -** _Suzuno Fuukayuki de Inazuma Eleven et Lyna Redmoon de Beyblade..._

Lucie abandonna l'écriture de son titre d'histoire pour s'écrouler sur sa table de désespoir.

 **Prof -** Lucie ! Deuxième fois !

 **Lucie -** Excusez-moi ! ***se redresse et reprend l'écriture de son titre***

 **Toutes -** _Victime !_

 **Lucie -** _Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez toutes là bordel ?_

 **Aleenor -** _Drago est avec Harry, du coup je m'ennuie._

 **Fuukayuki -** _2.0 est pas dispo pour une engueulade._

 **Lyna -** _Ryu est reparti je ne sais où et je me suis perdue en essayant de le retrouver._

 **Katlyn -** _J'ai raté mon train pour Resembool, O'Chibi-chan y est du coup je peux pas l'emmerder et j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où est Envy._

 **Lucie -** _C'est une raison pour venir squatter ma tête ?_

 **Fuukayuki -** _A partir du moment où tu ne nous écris pas, on est dans ta tête._

 **Lucie -** _Pauvre de moi..._

 **Lyna -** _C'est pas cool pour nous ça._

 **Lucie -** _Une chieuse de première, une qui ne sait pas qui elle est, une qui se croit dangereuse mais en fait non mais oui et une psychopathe s'incruste dans ma tête. C'est pour moi que c'est pas cool._

 **Aleenor -** _Une chieuse de première ?!_

 **Fuukayuki -** _Une qui ne sais pas qui elle est ?!_

 **Lyna -** _Dangereuse ?!_

 **Katlyn -** _Psychopathe ?!_

 **Lucie -** FERMEZ-LA !

Grand silence dans la salle 200. La professeur et les élèves de 4°3 fixaient Lucie avec des yeux écarquillés.

 **Prof -** Lucie. Ton carnet.

 **Lucie -** _Elle a l'air énervé mais étrangement calme..._

* * *

 _ **Plus tard, au self.**_

 **Ne' -** Ca va pas ?

 **Lucie -** Me suis fait coller le mercredi de 14 à 15h jusqu'à la fin de l'année par Adami...

 **Ne' -** Nan, sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

 **Lucie -** Tu me croiras jamais...

 **Ne' -** Allez, dis ! C'est pas comme si tes OC's te parlaient dans ta tête non plus !

Un ange passa.

 **Ne' -** Si ?

 **Lucie -** Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

 _ **Flash (Jean-c'est Bastien ! Bach) back**_

 _ **Mardi matin, dernière heure de cours de la matinée, salle 2013, français**_

 **Ne' -** _Et c'est reparti pour une heure de français..._

 **Eileen -** _Tu devrais suivre, pour une fois._

 **Ne' -** _Attends, t'es qui toi ?_

 **Eileen -** _Je suis... ta conscience... Non j'déconne, je suis Eileen._

 **Ne' -** _Eileen Potter ?_

 **Eileen -** _Non, Eileen le lapin blanc. T'en as créer beaucoup des Eileen ?_

 **Lila -** _Bonjour notre autotatrice !_

 **Everylinne -** _Li-chan, on dit auteure..._

 **Lila -** _M'en fiche !_

 **Sorahono -** _Salut les gens !_

 **Ne' -** _Eileen Potter, Lila Hagane, Everylinne Ascott et Goenji Sorahono... Mais qu'est-ce que fous foutez ici ?_

 **Sorahono -** _Dans ta tête tu veux dire ?_

 **Ne' -** _Nan dans mon cul._

 **Everylinne -** _Cette réplique aurait mieux convenue à Lucie._

 **Ne' -** _Depuis quand tu connais Lucie ?_

 **Everylinne -** _Tu ne nous écris pas ; je m'ennuis. Je m'ennuis ; je croise Katlyn qui s'ennuie aussi par qu'elle ne trouve pas Envy. Elle me parle de sa "mère" et me dit que c'est une perverse. CQFD._

 **Ne' -** _KdFd._

 **Sorahono -** _Quoi ?_

 **Ne' -** _Rien ! Et ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que fous foutez dans ma tête._

 **Eileen -** _On est là quand tu ne nous écris pas._

 **Lila -** _Et comme on attend la suite du mariage depuis des jours, on est venu réclamer la suite._

 **Sorahono -** _Rectification, TU es venues réclamer la suite._

 ** _Ne' - *facepalm*_**

 ** _Eileen -_** _La prof ne t'as même pas vu._

 **Ne'** _\- Tant mieux, moins je vois ça tête mieux je me porte._

 **Lila -** _C'est pas sympa ça !_

 ** _Fin du flash (Jean-c'est Bastien ! Bach) back_**

 ** _Retour au self_**

 **Ne' -** _C'est à dire que..._

* * *

Tada ! Premier OS écrit en total collaboration avec Goenji Sorahono. Mon humour dévastateur couplé à celui de Goenji Sorahono est tellement merdique qu'il peut sans doute tuer des gens ! Enfin bref, j'espère sincèrement ( **Aleenor :** _elle est pas sincère, ne la croyez pas pauvres fous_ ) que ça vous a plus et je vous dis à très vite ! N'oubliez pas de laissez une review, sur on ne gagne pas d'argent en postant nos fanfics, et l'auteur qui dit ne pas écrire pour les reviews est comme l'employé qui dit ne pas travailler pour être payé mais pour son propre plaisir. Quand on poste quelque chose sur ce cite ou sur un autre, c'est pour avoir l'avis des autres, pas seulement pour nous, en tout cas c'est mon point de vue, pour les auteurs de fanfiction, les reviews sont notre salaire.

J'arrête les discours sérieux ça ne me réussi pas du tout ! A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
